We'll Find It!
by Caramia Le Balcon
Summary: Mikan's a princess of Sakura Kingdom.Due to someone,she lost all of her memories and now, its up to Crazy Jealous Bodyguard Natsume,Blackmail Queen Hotaru and Nice Prince Ruka to find them as they travels through worlds.Anime crossovers. OOC warned.
1. Let's Go Save An Idiot!

Mikan's a princess of Sakura to someone,she lost all of her memories and now, its up to crazy jealous Bodyguard Natsume,Blackmail Queen assistant inventor Hotaru and nice Prince Ruka to find them as they travels through warn.

"Natsume! Let, me, go!" the brunette said as she tried to run away from her evil bodyguard.

"No." was a simple reply from him.

"Why not! Its not like I'm meeting the enemy or a spy. I'm meeting _Inchou._" Mikan was near to pleading.

Natsume didn't budge. "You sneaked out of the shrine just to see a _boy?_ Do you know that the whole country depends on you to keep the shield safe?!"

She twitched at that and Natsume knew he was winning.

"I can keep up the shield as long as I don't stay out of my boundaries...and Inchou's house is inside the boundaries..." she muttered.

Even though she didn't want to admit, Natsume was right. Its been barely a year since the war ended and the country is still living in fear but not so much anymore. Even so, he was right.

She was the priestess and she had to keep the country safe. "Fine. I'll go back to the shrine." she grumbled.

Natsume smirk a bit and let her go. He followed her to make sure she didn't run away but actually, he didn't need to. Mikan was a princess of her words. Sometimes. Usually she is because Natsume will burn her hair with his Alice if she didn't so no point in resisting.

She stayed in the shrine until the sun was down under the watchful eyes of her bodyguard.

-After Dinner In The Night-

Mikan just sat on her bed with the palace assistant inventor combing her hair for her.

"Hotaru, do you think I should Natsume I love him?" the question popped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

She place her hand on her mouth and Hotaru smiled at this. "If you're not an idiot, you should"

Mikan ignore the insult. "I know but what if he says no. I'm scared that we wont be friends again and get all awkward. I dont want that."

Hotaru sigh. "Mikan, if you dont tell him, he's probably never gonna know and you'll be stuck at the same point for the rest for life."

(Mikan's POV)

at the same point, huh?

I pushed away the thought and tried changing the subject. "Speaking of confession, when are u going to confess to Ruka? You've liked him for a long time now."

Hotaru smiled sadly. "We're too different. Nogi is the crown prince with an Animal Pheromone Alice while I'm nothing but the assistant palace inventor with the Invention Alice.. The gap's too big."

I frowned but then think up of something. "Hotaru, the gap is not as big as you think it is. You've known each other since you were kids. You, me, Natsume, Ruka were always together. I'm sure he's going to like you back. If he doesn't, you can always make him. And your smarter than the head inventor, Hotaru, he just didn't want to step down because he's jealous of you so...your smarter than he'll ever be!"

(Normal POV)

Hotaru's heart warmed up a bit but she changed her face to stoic again. "Its time for bed, idiot." she stopped combing her hair and got up from the bed.

"I'm not an idiot." she said slowly as she yawned. She got under her bed cover and Hotaru pulled it up to her chin.

Mikan was fast asleep. Hotaru smiled at her most treasured person and closed the light before closing the door and went back to her room.

-Dream-

"_You will lose something very precious to you soon..."_

-Dream Ends-

Mikan opened her eyes and bolted out from her dream. She said the one name that came up inside her head. "Natsume"

Natsume who was guarding the room by standing at the balcony at that time ran to his princess when he heard being called.

As soon as he got within arms reached, she hug him tightly and cried hard on his chest. Natsume was shocked but hugged her back.

Mikan didn't know why she was crying so hard but she got the feeling that she was going to lose Natsume soon. Like the dream said...

After she was convinced that it was just a stupid dream, she stopped crying and was fast asleep. She mumbled the 8 words that Natsume is probably going to remember forever. "I love you, Natsume so stay with me."

Natsume went back a bit to see her face as kissed her forehead. "I love you too, idiot and don't worry, I'll always be here with you"

He was about to go into his la la land with Mikan in his hand but when Mikan's body started to glow a blue light, that wasn't going to be the case.

"What the hell?" her body became hot all of a sudden as she burns up. He checked his hand to make sure he wasn't the cause. Thank god he wasn't.

He didn't realized Hotaru and Ruka shows up until Ruka took her away from him.

Hotaru was sending his evil glares and plus, deadly vibes. "Spill." she commanded him.

Natsume's ignored the tone and told her "I dont know. She suddenly woke up and called me. I went to her and she started crying. After that, she fell asleep and suddenly her body got hot and glows all of a sudden." he blurted out but kept quiet about the fact that they just confess to each other. Well, sort of.

Hotaru looked at him skeptically but was distracted when all three of them saw colorful balls came out from her and disappeared as soon as it shows up.

Mkan's body suddenly stopped glowing and she turned cold and pale.

She's not breathing...

Ruka tried hard to snapped out of it and with trembling hands gave Mikan to Natsume without him noticing doing it.

Hotaru wasnt over the shock yet. "I g-go get mother." he was about to get up but Yuka was already on the door. She ran to her daughter and checked her pulse. Nothing.

"I was too late." was all she said.

Natsume who recovered most of the shock notice what she said. "What do you mean?" he looked sharply at his queen, Yuka without caring if it might have been treason. All that matter now is Mikan.

"Her soul is gone. Everything. Her memories, her heart is all gone. It disappeared along with her souls which is the balls you see a while ago." her voice sounded scared yet determine to be calm.

Ruka understood the best because he had learned a thing or two from his late father. He knew that she wasn't exactly alive or dead either but if their late, she's going to be.

"Isnt there anything we can do, mother? We have to hurry or else-" he didn't dare continue. Yuka looked at her only son with a grave face.

"There is but I'm not the one who can help you. Hold on tight to one another now." she ordered. Ruka hold on to Natsume who were holding Mikan bridal style and Hotaru hug Ruka's right hand tightly. They were all nervous, waiting for the next move.

Yuka saw all 4 of them with pride at how all of them seems to fit together. "I will send you to a dimensional witch for she can be the only one to help you as I cant. She will tell you what to do."

all 3 of them nodded. Yuka shed a tear a bit and held out her hand to Natsume indicating that she wants to hug her beloved daughter one last time because she knows, this journey will be long and hard...

Natsume gave Mikan to Yuka and she was hugged by her tightly before she was let go again to Natsume.

Yuka gave all of them last look, reserving Mikan's for last and hold out her hand. Yuka muttered some incantations and strong wind surrounded the 4.

Before disappearing to somewhere, Natsume gave a nod to Yuka who was crying a bit and she said "Take care of her. Please." it was directed to the 3 of them and they all nodded before vanishing to another world.


	2. Curse Equal Payment

The 4 of them landed on hard ground after traveling through a weird no-gravity tunnel.

It was raining hard as the 3 of them were soaked. Natsume protected Mikan from the rain with his cape.

In front of them were a lady with a short hair and a cloth that had a turtle neck, two splits from the thigh to the bottom for each side and a little bit on the back with sakura petals as the pattern, a white pants and a sakura hair clip on her hair.

Beside her was a small girl with a straight, dark,long hair and a pair of wise eyes with a black kimono on her, and another girl beside her with a curly, light chocolate hair from the chest to the waist with some kind of uniform on her.

"I am the Dimensional Witch, Sakura. What is your wish?" the woman asked.

Hotaru was the one who asked. "Please, you have to help us. Our friend Mikan here just lost her soul and everything and we were told you could help us get it all back." she sounded desperate when she saw Mikan getting paler each minute.

"What are you willing to pay for saving her? Everything about her is scattered through out price will be high for information and for the thing that I will give you if you choose to do so. This would be a long and hard journey. Think thoroughly.." her face was blank.

Natsume snapped. "Look, lady, all of us here are willing to pay a price to save her life. We don't care how hard the journey is as long as she could live and smile again."

Ruka and Hotaru who were each beside him nodded hard. Sakura smiled warmly at them. "Very well. The price. Nothing more and nothing less"

Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru waited for it. Their heart pounding hard in the wild rain. "For you." she looked at Ruka. He twitched a bit but didn't move. "Your price is your most precious memory."

Ruka's eyes went bigger. "What? Can't you take my ability?"

Sakura shook her head sadly. "No. That price would be too much. The price of the wish and the price of the payment must be equal."

Ruka looked at Hotaru with unreadable expression on his face and after thinking a bit he nodded his head to Sakura. "Very well."

Sakura held out her palm and a pink ball came out from Ruka's head. She took it and let it afloat in Yuuko's hand. She looked at Hotaru next.

Hotaru braved her heart for this. "Your price is your most precious invention."

Hotaru looked at Mikan and just like Ruka, she nodded her head to Sakura. Out of nowhere, her most precious invention which was actually a mini Mikan shows up and Sakura put it in a box. Hotaru look at the box longingly and close her eyes, not willing to look.

And last but not least , Natsume.

"Your price is your bonds."

One of Natsume's eyebrows parched up. "What do you mean?"

"It means that even if she gets all of her memories back and everything, she will never remember you in those memories and even if you try to make her remember, it will only work for a split second but then, she will forget again." Sakura explained

The price shocked him like hell. Natsume was torn inside. Which was most important? Life or Love? The answer to that was simple but it was so hard to say it but he did. Before he answered, he gave a last look at Mikan and whispered 'Forgive me.'

He turned back to Sakura and gave a hard nod but unlike Ruka and Hotaru, his price couldn't be seen.

"Yuuko, Kohane, take this into the chamber and bring me Chi and Chiho would you?"

"Yes mistress." and off they go and just after a few seconds, the two came back with two _rabbits _on each of their palm. One was white and the other one was black. A black rabbit. Huh. Now that you don't see everyday.

The weird thing about them were they were wearing a piece of jewelry of them. The black one had a locket with star shape on its neck and the other one had a bracelet on its right hand( a/n: or is it paw?) with a crescent moon charm on it.

Both of the rabbit opened their eyes and the black one jumped onto Ruka's hand. He looked at the rabbit with a shock face.

"Hello! My name is Chiho! Nice to meet you!" it take out his hand for Ruka to shake. Ruka hesitated but shook it all the same. The rabbit gave him big goofy smile and Ruka knew deep in his heart that the rabbit and him would like each other and get along well.

Natsume and Hotaru who were staring at the rabbit turned their attention back to Sakura.

"Whenever u wish to talk to me, just tell Chiho and he will help. As you travel, you will experience many things including getting your power replace by a new one or stripped away. There will be worlds where there a no power or magic and there will be worlds that are far more advance than here. In short, there is a _lot _kind of worlds."

(Ruka's POV)

So, to sum it up, we're never gonna know what lies ahead in the worlds we travel in and our power. Alice. A power that a person had since born but not all have it. Those who has it are scattered around the world but so far, only the Sakura kingdom has the most and unfortunately, the enemy's country is second.

(There's not much difference between them and us and that's why the war started a year ago. Because the people of the Koizumi Kingdom wanted the Alices in the Sakura Kingdom.)

And Mikan's. She has the Nullification Alice and the most rare one that is said only come in 1000 year,

The Magic Alice.

To sum it all up again, we might lose our power temporarily. We're gonna be at a disadvantage. Great...

"When you travels to worlds, you will have to find balls that may have different colour. You will know which ball you have to search as it has a double star on it. Only when you get it will Chiho transport you to another world. And don't worry about her Alice." she added as if she could read our minds.

"One of her Alice remain inside of her. The Nullification Alice. Her Magic Alice is intact with her soul so the more balls you get, the more magic she has." Sakura gave them a warm smile before giving them a parting advise.

"Be careful and good luck on your journey. I pray for you success." they all nodded and Natsume even cracked a smile to her. More like a smirk but still in the category of smile.

Sakura smiled back to him and waved her hands as Chiho clapped his hands and we vanished after being engulf in the same wind as they did before.

(Sakura's POV)

May you have courage and spirit to keep moving for your decisions will determine everything.


	3. Welcome To Ouran Host Club!

Thanks for the people that review my last chapter. I hope you and many more would review this chapter too. I dont care if its critic or fire or whatever, i accept all of them with open heart...

**Forgot to mention in my first 2 chapter...**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ANIME OR CHARACTER THAT I USED INSIDE THIS FAN FIC EXCEPT THE ONES THAT I MADE MYSELF! **

Okay, now that's done, lets go one with the show. or story or whatever...

* * *

Natsume hold on to Mikan until they arrived to their first world.

Again, they landed on hard ground. Mikan's head was about to meet the ground but Natsume stopped it from happening.

Ruka was the first one to see what's around him. "Where are we?"

They all shrug. Around them was dark. His hands felt something on the floor when he tried to feel what's around him. He held it up and had to squint his eyes to see it better. He saw something that told him what it was. It has a twin star on it.

It was one of the balls! They couldn't see what the color was though. "How in the world?" Ruka mouthed.

They didn't have much time to admire it right now because Mikan was more important so Natsume snatched it away from him. "Hey!"

"Relax Ruka. When we find another one, you'll get to see it longer." Natsume said as he hold it on top of Mikan. He know Ruka has a very strong curious side of him.

When nothing happened, everyone began was thinking the same thing. Okay, now what?

Chiho was suddenly grabbed around the neck by Natsume and Hotaru aimed her Mini Baka Gun at him. Ruka didn't know what to do so he panicked for Chiho's life.

"Spill. How do we get it inside her?" Hotaru threatened him. It wasn't crab but it would do. Chiho panicked as well so he told them what he knows. But first...

"I was going to tell you anyway without the chocking so could you please let me go or else I wont tell you." he thought that might make Natsume let go of him but it backfired bad on him. Natsume chocked him more tightly now.

"We don't have time for games. Now, say it." he was serious. Mikan was getting colder and soon, he was scared she going to-choked! He couldn't say it.

"Okay! Okay! I'll say it!" Natsume loosen up a bit. "Easy. Just make her swallowed it." **(****a/n: the ball weren't big. It was the size of a thumb.)** Natsume finally let go of the little rabbit which were giving him death glares.

He ignore the threat. Mikan's mouth was opened a bit which made it easier for him to make her swallowed. Slowly, he push the ball inside her mouth and let it slide down her throat. His hands trembled when he did this. **(a/n: Natsume! i know your thinking something blue aren't you! Poor Mikan...)**

**They all waited anxiously for what's going to happen. They waited and waited and finally, the brunette opened her eyes.**

Her eyes seemed daze and distant. She stumbled a bit when Hotaru and Ruka attacked her with hugs. Natsume released her and step back a little to avoid being crushed in the hug but even an idiot could tell that he was long time gone into his little la la land with Mikan in his mind.

Natsume snapped back to reality when Hotaru slam his best friend's face aside so that her face were in front of Mikan's. "Do you know who you are?"

Everyone waited again. Ruka was about to scream because of the cheek ache he was having courtesy of Hotaru but forgot about that when his precious little sister gave a small nod.

"How much?" Natsume's heart was thumping hard like hell.

"My Sakura."

"What can u remember?"

"Two faces calling me my name. They gave me roses."

"Is it our faces?"

Mikan couldn't see well in the dark. "I-I think. Who are you people?" she tried seeing pass the dark for them but no luck so she gave it up.

All of them barely hear her question because they were too busy remembering she wont remember anything except the one that they gave her but still!

Natsume who held his position, recovered faster than the other this time to answer her question. "My name is Natsume Hyuuga and I am your body guard.

These two are Ruka Nogi Sakura, he is your brother and the mad-scientist-ish girl( Hotaru: why you...) is Hotaru Imai and she is your "best friend" (Hotaru: That's it. -loading gun sound-). And don't worry about the bunny, he's a nobody. (Chiho: Hey!)

We 3 are your companion is this journey."

Mikan tilted her head to a side.

"Mikan, you've lost all of your memories from childhood and we're here to help to get it back. I know this all sounds weird and we're rushing you but don't worry, we're here for you." Ruka assured her.

Mikan did nothing this time. Hotaru thought up of something to kill the silence.

"We got our first one. How do we know there's more in this world?" Hotaru asked Chiho. More like threatened by the way she aimed her gun at him.

"Don't worry. I remembered the energy that came from the ball. If it gets near, I'll be able to know where its.

"So? Don't make me suspense rabbit. I don't do well with them..." her eyes got darker but since its dark, they didnt notice it but not her aura.

"yes, there is more is this world but I cant tell how much." Chiho's voice trembled answering Hotaru's question.

"And?" Hotaru was getting impatient and so was Natsume. Ruka just continued holding Mikan's hands as they talk.

Chiho was getting annoyed with Hotaru's impatient attitude but calmed himself after remembering that they pay a price for his help and he was going to live them that. "I can feel it but its energy is very week. I cant pin point it where. I'm sorry..." he got slower and eventually, he bowed down his head in shame.

Mikan sensed this and pat his head as a way of saying 'its okay.' Chiho became happy at once.

"Don't worry, Mikan! I'll definitely try to find it."

Mikan gave a nod again and this time, with a smile attached to it. They were all happy to see improvement on her.

She looked around and they all started paying attention again to where the hell are they?

To answer the question, Fate made it happen that light was returned to them and in front of them were probably the most 7 good looking guy they had ever seen, well, Natsume didn't think that. He knew he was just as good looking as them.

They were all looking at each other when one of the 7 guys decided to end the silence. "Excuse me, but are you lost?"

(Ruka's POV)

I began analyzing. It was a habit.

The guy in front of them who looks like the leader had a black hair and was wearing a pair of glasses. The blond guy behind him was looking as excited as a puppy.

Then there were twins? I couldn't tell which was which but can you blame me? i didn't even know which were who! **(a/n: got u messed up there, didn't I?)**

Beside them were a couple of boys that's just weird as the blond hair guy. One of them were small and was sitting on top of a guy's shoulder. He was also holding a rabbit plushie...The guy he's sitting on looked kinda out of it. He was ridiculously tall too!

Then last but not least was an it. I didnt know if it was a she or a he. His face says girl but his body says guy. Therefore, this person here is an it. A person that gender is hard too hard to guess.

During these moment of analyzing, Hotaru had already answered the glasses guy question.

She was one good liar. A result of having to lie everyday to get what you want. Like entering the palace and manipulating people like me.

"Yes we are and by the time we knew it, we woke up here. Where is this exactly?" she was being polite for once. Creepy...

"This is the private high school of the Ouran Academy. Are you a new student here?" Mikan was about to say something but Natsume put his hand on her mouth.

"Yes but not for long. We are staying for unknown amount of time due to a _problem _which needed to be fix. Care to help?"

He gave a weird smile. Like something is hidden behind it. Hotaru just gave a smirk as a return.

"Hey! Mommy! Introduce Daddy TOO!" mommy?

The blond guy didn't wait for answer. "Hey! My name is Suoh Tamaki! This grumpy guy here is Ootori Kyouya! The guy is Fujioka Haruhi and together, the 7 of us are the Ouran Host Club!"

"Hey! Why didn't you say our names too?!" one of the twins complained. Suoh-san didn't seem to hear.

"Guys, I think we should let them take a deep breath and have them seated. Mori-senpai, why don't you show them where to seat while I make some tea." Fujioka-san said.

The guy who were holding a cute boy on his shoulder grunted.

"What do I do, Haruhi? Ha? Ha? Ha?" Tamaki was acting like a happy puppy. I could swear I saw a pair of dog ears on him...

"You could stay out of the way, senpai." Ouch. That must have sting. This made Suoh-san went to a corner of the room we were in and started sulking...

When he didn't move and started mumbling things, the little kid jumped off "Mori" and poked Suoh-san with a stick. Suoh-san fell down after the third poke like a leaf. Yep. The words must have struck him deep.

-After A Confusing Few Minutes Later-

I sip the tea that Haruhi made –she told me to call her that— before she sits beside Tamaki -he _insisted _me to call him that because he thinks Suoh-san is too awkward- who fully recovered from his breakdown just now after Haruhi said she'll make him some instant noodle. Hotaru and Ootori-san went to register us into this school.

Mikan looked curious as she looked everything around her. Natsume watched her intensely but then turned his focus to Tamaki."So, what kind of problem are you dealing with?" Tamaki asked simply.

I didn't know how to answer so I just gave a look and Natsume and he seem to understand it.

"We're searching for something that belonged to our friend here. We figure it might be somewhere inside this school." his answer was very simple.

"What are you searching for? We might be able to help." he sip his tea after saying that.

Natsume and I began having one of our moment of telepathy.

_Do we say it or what, Natsume?_

_Which would make Imai not kill us?_

_Uhh...a piece of jewelry in the shape of a ball which has a twin star on it?_

_Isnt that going to be weird saying it?_

_Do you have another better way to say or call it?_

…

_uh huh_

"We're looking for a piece of jewelry. Its as small as a thumb and its the shape of a ball. Oh and, it also have a twin star on it." Mikan was done looking around and looked straight at Tamaki with a blunt face.

"Oh, well, you've come to a _big_ place to search for it. Do you know where it is specifically?" Haruhi ask.

I looked at Natsume again and he gave a nod.

"No but we know it is in this school but don't worry, we have our own means to search for it."

"I see. Well, if you need any help, the Host Club is ready to offer its service" he gave us a smile.

I watched him when he suddenly got up and in front of us. More specifically, in front of Mikan. She arched an eyebrow up. Before any of us could say something, he grab her hand and kissed it!

Everything happened fast. Natsume slapped Tamaki's hand off Mikan and stand protectively behind him. I was already crouching myself for a fight that I didnt know was going to come or not. Haruhi smack Tamaki on the head with a thick and a quite big dictionary.

(Natsume's POV)

The sound of the book hitting the guys head wasn't enough but it would do. Polka was shaking in my arms and she turned her back on him and facing my chest. I blushed –i hide it with my bang— and my heart thumped like crazy!

I'm guessing Polka wont hear it because she was probably scared to notice. I released a silent breath of relief.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, princess. In here, it is how we welcome our princesses and show them our affection for them. I'm sorry if I frightened you. Forgive me." he sounded sincere enough so I let him go with a glare but if he does it again...

Mikan pulled away and I let her go. She turned and face Tamaki again and gave him her rare, forgiving smile. I missed it but I'll never admit it. My ego is too big for it.

She pats his head and he looked up to her and saw her beautiful smile. I miss that smile so much I was on my way to staring at it and drooling but i didnt. She let him go and took her seat again. Me and Ruka followed behind her.

(Ruka's POV)

I saw Natsume's eyes when he looked at Mikan's smile. I could tell he missed it as much as I do. Maybe even more.

Tamaki looked guilty at first but recovered from after the pat. Mikan continue to simply smile at him. I guess that made him less guilty easily.

The sound of the door opening and we all turned to look at it. It was Ootori-san and Hotaru. Ootori-san were holding a pair of paper bag.

They took a seat beside ours and he put the bag down on the floor.

(Normal POV)

"You guys, from now on, while we take care of our problem, we will be studying here. Here is our uniform." Hotaru explained.

The 3 nodded and she started handing them their cloths. Honey escort them to some changing rooms. Mikan probably needed some help so Hotaru had to save the day.

When they got out, they look at each other. Mikan and Hotaru looked beautiful in the yellow dress. Ruka and Natsume looked absolutely gorgeous in the guys uniform which were a blue blazer and a black pants.

Natsume suddenly looked at Haruhi and stared at her. "Why isn't she wearing a dress? I mean, she's a girl."

time stopped. Everything stopped. Nobody took a breath. All of them were shock but for different reasons.

"Ho-how did y-you know, i-i was a gi-girl?" Haruhi stuttered.

"Only idiots would think you're a guy." (a/n:does that make everyone in the school except selected few idiots? 0_o). He already knew she was a girl the moment he laid eyes on her.

All the host club members were in awe...No one except Kyouya knew she was a girl from the start and that was because he practically knew all the data of all the students in the school. The rest of the club knew she was girl in the process of her becoming a host except Tamaki who were the last one to find out and he knew it by accident when he saw her changing.

"Why do you wear boy's clothes?" Ruka asked.

Haruhi face clearly shows she would rather avoid the question decide to answer it anyway. It was her motto to face your problems than just leaving them at bay and she was going to stick to that motto

"You see, I have a debt with the club and I have to pay them by becoming a host and i have to get 1000 customers." Haruhi eyes were looking down and sideways.

"How much did you owe them?"

"8 million yen...but there's only 5 million left now" now she was almost to closing her eyes and wishing there was a black hole for her to jump in.

Even for Ruka, 8 million is a big number. In the Sakura Kingdom, they use Rabbits as they're currency but still, 8 million is definitely a big number. No joke.

Natsume heard Mikan who suddenly yawn and before she could hit the floor second time, she was caught by Ruka. All the host club looked at her worriedly.

"Dont worry. She's a very weak person and she tends to fall asleep at any time, any where." Ruka lied to them. Natsume could only watch. Even though he shouldn't, he still feel jealous that Ruka was holding her and not him.

They eased a bit but still worry. "Oh yeah, about that, were are we going to stay, Hotaru?"

Before Hotaru could answer, Haruhi interrupted. "Um, I know its not much but would you like to stay at my house. I'm poor and I don't have a lot to offer but if you'd like. I mean, I would understand if you would want to stay at Tamaki's house which is a _lot_ bigger and better, but..."

Hotaru looked at her with a calculating look and shook her head slowly while snapping out of it. "No. I was going to suggest your house actually since you are the nearest. **(a/n: I don't know about this one and I just made it up.****)**"

Haruhi stuttered. "I'm glad because its just me and my dad at home. It's nice having someone else other than him at home..." her face almost looked sad.

Natsume knew something was up. Maybe he'll just her ask at her house later.

-At Haruhi House-

(Ruka's POV)

Today, all of us–except Mikan who were sleeping on a bed inside a small room inside the club's room which turn out to be a music room— observe the club as they did their thing with the host act thingy. From what I gathered, everyone has some sort of different type or persona.

Honey is simply a person who loves cute things, very attached to his doll Usagi(rabbit), loves cake very much, cheerful and strong. Haruhi mentioned not to be fooled by his cute face. He is the World Martial Art Champion 4 years ago for under 25. **(a/n: i made this up but i guess it made sense since he is extremely strong). **He is the "Shotacon" of the club.

Anyway, next, there were Mori-san. He's quiet, quite protective of Honey and seem very strong too. Haruhi mentioned he was the National Champion for kendo. I didn't know what it was so i asked her. She said it was an art of fighting with some sort of wooden stick/sword. She also said he was the "Strong Yet Silent" type.

The twin, Hikaru and Kaoru were weird from the way I see it. They act like they love each other nearing _incest _**(**_**thank god **_**Mikan was sleeping or else this would **_**freak **__**her **__**out**_**, heck, even me and **_**Natsume **_**could barely contain our weirdness/awkwardness towards them) **in front of their customers and act innocent but when the their gone, they quickly change into evil, mischievous and seems to like toying with people, especially Haruhi. However, I feel that there was something more in toying with Haruhi but i just couldn't put my finger to it. Anyway, they are, very obvious, the "Twin Devil" type.

Ootori-san was more or less the same as Mori-san. He is quiet but in a mysterious way while Mori-san was quiet in a normal way, seems very cunning and very intelligent looking. Oh and, he is very similar to the one and maybe only,Hotaru which by the way was beside him the whole time. There was a pang in my heart when I saw them together...Even though he doesn't receive customers of his own, he is still the "Cool" type in the club as Haruhi said to me.

The second last one is Tamaki.

One word.

Obnoxios.

This came from Haruhi, not me. If I could to describe him in one word, i would have but that's the thing. I can't. He is literally the guy version of Mikan. Overly optimistic, has a lot of energy, charming -Natsume didn't actually agree on this one but he didn't deny it either- and was over all, a happy-go-lucky person. Oh and, he is the "Prince" of the club.

The last one is -drum rolls- Haruhi! Well, easy to say, she's quiet, nice, loves to read, intelligent, dont really care about gender **(a/n: I never knew there were people like that in this world that are still living! No offense to people who are like this and are reading this!) **and obviously very straight-forward. This made her the Natural type in the club as Hikaru describe it.

Investigation over.

Mikan was being held bridal style by Natsume as Haruhi lead us to a small room and set a futon for Mikan to sleep in and later Hotaru. Chiho was already asleep beside Mikan. It was a bit small but it would do. Hotaru, Mikan and Chiho were the only one who's going to be sleeping on the futon anyway. Me and Natsume were trained to sleep standing up. I had to do it because it was part of the special royal training for the war a year ago...

i wonder how's the kingdom doing? How mother's doing?

I snapped out from my swim to memory land when Natsume said out of the blue "You really are poor aren't you?"

Haruhi twitched when she heard this. "Yeah, well, sorry for being poor. My house has only 3 rooms. One for guest, one for my dad and the other is mine. Its not much but make yourself at home."

"Where's your mom? You said you were living here with your dad only." Natsume suddenly asked again. I gave him a look but he probably didn't notice. Haruhi had told me about her mom.

She didn't face him when she said this. "My mom died from some illness when I was a kid."

"I'm sorry for your lost." was all what Natsume said. We both know how it feels to lose a parent. For him, it was worse because he lost his mom when he was 5.

She still wasn't looking at us. "Thank you. I have to go now to buy some groceries. Take care of the house." and she darted off leaving us with nothing else to do.

When she was safely out of sight, I finally ask Natsume what I've been thinking of all day long. "Hey, do you think we'll be able to use our Alice here?"

Hotaru who was listening looked at Nastume and we all ended up looking at each other. "One way to find out." Natsume held out his palm and nothing happen. Great. Now we're at a disadvantage in case anything happen. -sigh- Oh well, we could always use or hand and legs. Its nice to stretch our muscles every once in a while.

-At Night After Dinner-

Dinner was simple. Just rice with some soup and fish. It was enough though. Mikan was still asleep. We got to see Haruhi's father just a bit before he left for work again after coming back to get his make up set. It surprised us a lot when she told us after he was gone that he worked at club where guy dress up like girls and entertain guys. No offense but mama mia!

Hotaru was fast asleep after dinner. I slept behind Mikan head against the window. Since it wasn't raining tonight, Natsume decided to sleep on the roof. I once tried but it didn't go so well. I had a back ache for a full 2 day.

I fell asleep just right after Hotaru, Natsume and I decided that we would look for the ball tomorrow. With a hopeful feeling, we all slept dreamless, I think.

* * *

See that green button underneath here, click it! please!!!! -Hands clasp together in front of face-!!!


End file.
